Navidad en familia
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: El título lo dice todo. FACE Family


Se supone que era el regalo de navidad de Gabrika cofmuyatrasadocof. No sé, que les guste, en fin...

**APH no me pertenece.**

_Beware of the english et françaises sentences. Franglish ahead!_

* * *

**Navidad en familia**

Alfred siempre había sido una persona muy excéntrica, de los que les gusta las cosas grandes, excesivas y muy llamativas. A Alfred también siempre le encantaba imponer creencias, que luego olvidaba que él mismo las había inventado. Como por ejemplo Papa Noel y su morada en el Polo Norte. Pero Matthew no podía negar que hacía felices a muchos a pesar del excesivo consumismo que impulsaba.

A Matthew le gustaba pasar Navidad con su hermano, donde su hermano. Alfred a principios de diciembre comenzaba a decorar la casa, y para cuando Matt llegaba el veintidós del mismo mes, todo estaba sumido en un mar de luces que prendían y apagaban a una velocidad desquiciada. Normalmente, cuando Estados Unidos no se fijaba, Canadá iba corriendo a buscar el interruptor de las lucecitas y les quitaba el intermitente porque le daba dolor de cabeza el tener que ver como todo el tiempo parpadeaban. Pero le gustaban esas lucecitas cuando estaban quietas, le gustaba como todo lo que decoraba Alfred era tan... alegre. Y admiraba y amaba eso en su hermano: su alegría, que al final lo compensaba todo.

Arthur y Francis no solían reaccionar de manera muy entusiasta a la manera en que Alfred decoraba su casa, más aún porque cada año la gran potencia mundial era más excéntrica hasta a la hora de llenar su casa de luces. Francis, como siempre el gran vocero de lo visualmente estético, solía pegar un grito apenas salía del taxi y veía ante sí la residencia de Alfred en todo su esplendor. Arthur solía sólo fruncir el ceño, pero Matthew no había vivido siglos al lado del británico como para no saber que desaprobaba completamente aquella decoración que decía todo menos "noche de paz". Pero ambos europeos finalmente se resignaban a aquello y no decían nada más. Era la casa de Alfred en todo caso, y Estados Unidos podía ser un metiche, pero en su propia casa nunca nadie se metía. Era la patria de la libertad después de todo.

Aquel año no iba a ser ninguna excepción.

Matthew llegó al aeropuerto de Washington el veinte de diciembre, con no más que una pequeña maleta. No le extrañó el que Alfred no hubiese ido a recogerlo, de seguro lo había olvidado, pero no era que importase la verdad. Matthew no era ningún niño pequeño y conocía lo suficientemente bien aquel lugar.

Kumajirou trotaba a su lado en silencio, atrayendo más de una mirada curiosa. Estaba consciente que no era algo normal dar con un osezno al que se le permite viajar en primera clase sin mayor problema, pero Matthew no iba a permitir que lo mandasen con el equipaje, ni mucho menos lo dejaría solo en Canadá (sabe Dios como terminaría su casa si lo hacía). Sabía que Alfred no era muy amigo del osezno, ni este de su hermano, pero tampoco era que no se soportasen. Además, de alguna manera las miradas asesinas que su gemelo le lanzaba a su compañero podían llegar a ser bastante hilarantes para Matthew.

Sin embargo, lo que sí le extrañó al canadiense fue que, cuando llegó a casa de su hermano y vecino, el que le abrió fue Francis y no el anfitrión como solía acostumbrar. Tanto la patria francesa como la inglesa solían llegar recién un día antes de Noche Buena y era raro que de pronto ese año hubiesen venido antes que él. Aun así, Canadá decidió no darle mucha importancia y simplemente atinó a tratar de alejar a Francia que lo estaba asfixiando con tanto abrazo efusivo.

-¡Pero si durante el año ni te veo! Con lo invisible que eres... -se excusó Francia y se rio, y Matthew solo alzó una ceja, considerando regalarle esa cara colonia para hombre a Arthur en vez de al galo.

En eso cayó en la cuenta que desde la puerta se podían escuchar los chillidos de Arthur y Alfred.

Rodando los ojos nuevamente se libró del abrazo francés y se dispuso a quitarse el abrigo apresuradamente, acudiendo a ver cuál era la tragedia que ameritase tanto griterío. Cuando llegó a la cocina resultó que el problema era que no había té en la despensa del americano. Matthew suspiró y ni se tomó la molestia de terminar de entrar a la cocina, sino que se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a las escaleras para buscar el cuarto de huéspedes que siempre solía ocupar.  
No era que Alfred o Arthur se hubiesen dado cuenta de su breve aparición en la cocina.

-¿Y qué tal el viaje? -quiso saber Francis entrando un rato después de él al dormitorio.

Matthew se encogió de hombros, respondiendo en francés que había estado tranquilo, sin el más mínimo percance. Canadá deseó tener algo más para decir, pero nada se le vino a la mente y un breve silencio se hizo presente y duró hasta que Francia comenzó a hablar de los últimos acontecimientos de su país. Matthew escuchaba a medio oído mientras ordenaba sus cosas y soltaba de vez en cuando algún comentario insignificante y Francis se reía, cambiando drásticamente de tema con comentarios como "_Dieu_, a veces olvido lo bien que suena tu voz cuando dejas de lado ese asqueroso idioma". Y Matthew ya ni se tomaba la molestia de poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Para qué? Ya se volvía cansador.

Sin embargo más tarde, cuando la familia se debatía sobre qué almorzarían ese día, Matthew se volvió a preguntar por qué habían adelantado su visita sus antiguos tutores. Normalmente solía llegar él antes y Alfred incluso se acordaba de ir a recogerlo del aeropuerto (si tenía suerte, claro), aunque sospechaba que sólo era una buena excusa para pasar al McDonald's por el desayuno.

Solían ser unos días bastante agradables para Matthew, puesto que no todos los días tenía la atención de Alfred y cuando esto se daba y el mayor de los gemelos no andaba parloteando sobre algo relacionado a "salvar el mundo", podía llegar a ser bastante divertido. El año pasado habían ido a patinar, jugando carreras (solo porque Alfred se negaba a jugar hockey con su hermano), y aunque Matthew fuese un maestro inigualable sobre el hielo, Alfred no se quedaba atrás y era un buen rival. Podía recordar perfectamente lo mucho que se había reído (de Alfred) aquella tarde y qué rápido había oscurecido sin que ninguno de los dos se hubiese percatado. Llegaron a casa mojados y tras la cena hubo una larga discusión sobre qué película verían en la noche y en argumentos ganó Matthew, pero al final igual terminaron viendo por milésima vez "It". Matthew no se quejó, la película era buenísima después de todo y eso sin los grandiosos efectos especiales del siglo XXI.

Ok, ¿para qué negarlo? Disfrutaba de esos días "a solas" con su hermano.

-¿Matthieu? Todavía no has dicho qué preferirías comer tú.

Canadá parpadeó, volviendo de golpe al presente.

Cierto, aún no habían decidido qué comerían. No le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa entretenida de Francia, esa que siempre le ponía como si estuviese diciendo "te descubrí, picarón". Dios, a veces sentía que Francia le leía la mente y agradecía al cielo y a sus ancestros que no fuese así. Eso sería malo, muy malo.

-Me da igual -respondió rápidamente, aunque igual nadie lo oyó.

Fueron días agitados los que siguieron.

* * *

La cena navideña solía ser también todo un caso. Alfred quería siempre pavo, que al final Francia tenía que preparar, y este siempre insistía en echarle algo más al pobre ave. Alfred solía pedirle a Matthew que mantuviese a Arthur lejos de la cocina, pero Matt sabía que era innecesario. Arthur sabía que nadie quería que cocinase él.

-¿Pero quién se cree que es? Teniendo puro café y ni si quiera una tetera -bufó Arthur mientras que él y Matthew terminaban de adornar el árbol-. ¿Es así como atiendes a tus huéspedes? Yo entiendo que no te puedan gustar algunas cosas, ¡pero nunca está de más preparar té!

Canadá se rió. Podía ser que cada año era la misma conversación, pero si había algo de lo que nunca se cansaba, eran los reniegos de Inglaterra. Demasiado entretenidos para ser verdad, suele pensar el canadiense.

-Pero sería un desperdicio comprar un juego de té y usarlo sólo una vez al año –respondió con calma mientras le alcanzaba una de las esferas rojas para que el europeo la pudiese colgar en el árbol.

A pesar de la efusividad y el empeño que solía ponerle Alfred a la hora de decorarlo todo, los otros tres miembros de la pequeña familia habían logrado persuadirlo hace mucho para que dejase el árbol hasta última hora y que fuesen Matthew y Arthur los que se encargasen de él, mientras que Francis terminaba la cena y trataba de hacer que Alfred pusiese la mesa.

(Al final el que ponía la mesa era Francis, con los sitios de cada año, estratégicamente elegidos para que no se diese una guerra intercontinental en tan bella fecha.)

-Desperdicio es toda esa basura que tiene en su garaje y nunca bota –siseó Arthur y Matthew le tuvo que dar la razón-. Y ni hablar de todas esas cosas inútiles que comprar y nunca, Matthew, NUNCA utiliza. Pero no, un poco de té no se puede comprar, claro que no…

-Mhh… -musitó simplemente Matthew y asintió, ayudándole a enrollar la cadena de luces alrededor del árbol-. Eso es cierto.

-Sí que lo es –declaró el Reino Unido, sintiéndose el ganador de la conversación, aunque en realidad nadie estaba discutiendo.

Matthew se rió, y buscó el enchufe para que el árbol se hundiese en un mar de luces.

-_Woaah! That looks SO awesome!_ –exclamó Alfred quien justo entraba en ese momento-. ¡Gran trabajo, _guys_!

Arthur rodó los ojos al ser llamado de esa manera, refunfuñando primero, pero al final sonrió y agradeció igual que Matthew, quien además recibió un severo golpe en la espalda por parte de su hermano.

-¡La cena está servida! –los llamó Francia, queriendo que viniesen antes de que todo se enfriase.

La pequeña familia, si es que todavía se podía llamar así, pasó al comedor, sentándose alrededor de la mesa. Ciertamente la comida se veía asombrosa, toda una obra de arte de Francis, y Alfed y Matthew no dudaron en hacérselo saber como todos los años. Arthur sólo permaneció en silencio.

-Bueno, entonces, ¡Buen provecho and merry christmas! –exclamó Alfred lanzándose al ataque, acción que provocó un suspiro general. Matthew les deseó igual un buen provecho e iba a servirse, cuando Francia le quitó el plato de las manos.

-Deja, yo te sirvo –le dijo el galo con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que su ex-colonia le agradeció.

Arthur ya estaba regañándole a Alfred por su falta de modales y este le respondió, armándose una pequeña discusión en inglés, mas los francoparlantes decidieron ignorarla, o al menos esa fue la intanción hasta que cayó ese comentario.

-_Stop it, you git,_ hasta la rana esa sabe cómo comportarse en la mesa.

Matthew quiso en serio hacer un _facepalm_ en ese momento, maldiciendo para su interior al saber que no llegaría a tiempo para impedir una respuesta por parte del galo.

-La rana esa te hizo la cena –soltó Francis ácido, pero Arthur sólo rodó los ojos.

-Yo también podría haberlo hecho... –masculló, a lo que la nación francesa soltó una carcajada.

-Ah, sí, claro –se rióy miró al otro rubio con sorna-. Tú y cocinar... ¡Apuesto un millón que hasta tú te reirías de ese chiste!

Artgur entrecerró los ojos y apretó lso puños, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Podría –volvió a afirmar-, de no ser porque aquí todos son unos especiales cuando de comida se trata...

Alfred se mordió el labio nervioso y miró a su hermano de reojo. Matthew sólo cerró los ojos y los dos americanos se prepararon para ver como la cosa se ponía fea.

-_Ça alors!_ Creía que la desvergüenza tenía límites –bufó Francia exasperado. Inglaterra se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Desvergüenza? ¿Desvergüenza dices? _YOU of all people!?_

-_OUI_ –respondió Francis notablemente ofendido.

-Oigan... –intentó Alfred por fin intervenir, pero milagrosamente fue ignorado.

-¡Pues que sepas que el desvergonzado eres tú!

Matthew removió su comida con el tenedor. "Bueno, tampoco es que no esté acostumbrado a esto", pensó mientras trataba de ignorar el espectáculo que lo rodeaba. Aunque claramente le habían echado a perder la Noche Buena...

-¡Tú eres el maldito bastardo que no...!

-¡BASTA!

Los europeos callaron de inmediato cuando Estados Unidos se puso de pie de un salto y golpeó la mesa. Canadá ni siquiera alzó la mirada, no era como si Alfred lo fuese a asustar cuando sabía que no estaba molesto con él, si no con los mayores.

Un silencio incómodo se expandió por el comedor, con todos los presentes sin atreverse a hablar. Alfred no se movió de su posición, con las palmas aún apegadas a la mesa, una a cada lado de su plato, y su cuerpo inclinado sobre este. Francia e Inglaterra rehuían su mirada o la de Matthew.

-Pardon... –murmuraron finalmente al unísono, cada uno con su propia pronunciación. Alfred seguía con mala cara, hasta que finalmente Matthew alzó la vista y los miró a todos de soslayo.

Pero la tensión no desapareció con aquello. Alfred se incorporó lentamente, mas no se volvió a sentar, mirando a los dos mayores con una mezcla de reproche, fastidio y pena. Francis volvió a tomar su tenedor, pero no era como si fuese a seguir comiendo. Matthew sólo quería que se sentase de una vez, cuando algo repentino, en el momento menos deseado, sucedió.

Hubo un clic y las luces se fueron. Matthew pudo escuchar a su hermano al otro lado de la oscuridad.

_-Fuck this shit..._

* * *

Se suponía que simplemente había ido a buscar una mendiga linterna, sin embargo terminó metiéndose por la puerta equivocada y cuando media hora después se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un baño y no en la habitación de Alfred. ¿Desde cuándo era tan grande la casa de su hermano? Se suponía que la suya era mucho más grande y aún así se sentía totalmente erdido en aquel lugar, como si no hubiese estado ahí un millón de veces. Tal vez se debía a que acostumbraba a ver esa casa siempre bien iluminada.

Matthew suspiró y se sentó en el piso. "De todas maneras va a volver la luz en un rato" pensó, pareciéndole raro que justo en navidad se tuviese que cortarse la electricidad. Francis había salido gruñendo, diciendo que iba por velas, y desapareció en la cocina, refunfuñando por la comida que se enfriaría, y Alfred salió corriendo afuera de la casa a ver si se había ido la luz en todo el barrio o sólo donde ellos. Pasados unos minutos Canadá decidió que iría a ver si daba con una linterna y abandonó a Inglaterra en el comedor. Igual nadie estaba con el ánimo suficiente como para andar cerca de sus seres "queridos".

Pero no encontró la linterna y la verdad era que se le habían ido las ganas de rebuscar en aquella casa a oscuras. Sabe Dios con qué se encontraría si se ponía a rebuscar entre las cosas de su hermano... No, Matthew realmente no quería toparse con algún objecto extraño y peligroso o con algún secreto de estado que lo pondría en problemas.

Se volvió a parar luego de un rato, comenzando a sospechar que la luz tardaría más de lo esperado. Trató de buscar con la mirada la puerta, pero era inútil. ¿Por qué el ser una nación no incluía también visión nocturna? No dudaba de que sería útil...

Movió con cuidado los pies, dando pequeños pasos y manteniendo los brazos extendios, hasta dar con una pared. La tanteó mientras avanzaba de lado, buscando la puerta, sin embargo lo único que encontró fue un estante que muy amablemente se ofreció para golpearlo en el nervio del codo. Matthew presionó la mandíbula y reprimió un jadeo, odiando realmente ese incómodo dolor. Se sobó el codo, mascullando por lo bajo improperios.

Pensó en que cuando eran pequeños Alfred siempre se daría cuenta cuando tardaba demasiado en no volver a casa y lo iría a buscar, pero luego se recordó con pesimismo que aquello sólo fue en algunas pocas ocasiones y que de todas maneras ya no eran niños. De seguro que Alfred se entretuvo conversando con algún vecino y Francis y Arthur simplemente comenzaron a comer porque ninguna de sus indomables ex-colonias se había dignado a volver a aparecer. De seguro Francia estaría ofendido de nuevo, lloriqueándole al Reino Unido...

El rostro de Matthew se iluminó cuando por fin sus manos alcanzaron a dar con algo que parecía la perilla de la puerta y sin dudarlo la bajó... Mas lo que no esperó, fue que la puerta lo empujara con fuerza hacia atrás, tirándolo al suelo. Y eso no fue lo único, sino que además le cayó encima un buen peso de casi ochenta y pico kilos. Canadá soltó un quejido ahogado.

-¡Matt! –jadeó Alfred alterado pero susurrando, y a tientas buscó sus brazos para zarandearlo-. ¿¡Dónde rayos te habías metido!?

Matthew parpadeó, no reconociendo la imagen de Alfred, pero no dudando que aquella mancha oscura frente a él era su hermano. Quien por cierto le hizo perder sus lentes...

El canadiense se incorporó con dificultad al tener al estadounidense encima suyo y tanteó a su alrededor en busca de sus lentes, mas fue en vano.

-Fui por una linterna –masculló algo malhumorado al no dar con sus anteojos.

-_Oh, you..._ –suspiró Alfred todavía manteniendo el mismo tono de voz y Matthew alzó una ceja, cosa que Alfred obviamente no vio-. Parece que la luz va a tardar...

-Ya veo... –fue todo lo que dijo Matthew, dejando de buscar sus lentes-. ¿Y por qué estamos susurrando?

Alfred soltó una risita ahogada.

-No sé, esto me recuerda a... nada, cosas mías.

Canadá asintió con parsimonia.

-Ah...

No dijo nada más, creyendo que Alfred agreraría algo, sin embargo no fue así. Estados Unidos se quedó quieto y en silencio, y Canadá se preguntó que tendría su hermano como para estar tan extrañamente callado. Prefería seguir esperando a ver si el chico decía algo más, aunque también quería que se le quitara de encima. Alfred en serio pesaba...

-_Hey, Mattie..._ –susurró Alfred luego de un rato, apenas atreviéndose a alzar la voz.

-_Al? _-respondió Canadá en el mismo tono, volviendo a tratar de alcanzar sus anteojos, mas lo que le dijo el estadounidense lo dejó frío.

-¿Estás bien?

Matthew frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué viene eso?

Alfred se encogió de hombros, quitándose por fin, y suspiró.

-Nada, olvídalo –murmuró, comenzando a preocupar a Matthew, quien rápidamente lo retuvo del brazo.

-No, dime –dijo con firmeza, a lo que Alfred se removió con incomodidad.

-No sé, es sólo que... Me parece que has estado muy distante y... Sé que andas molesto ahora por Francis y Arthur, pero...

-No estoy molesto –lo interrumpió Matthew, soltándole el brazo-. Bueno, sí algo fastidiado, pero no es como si no supiera que esos dos no viven si no se pelean...

-¿En serio? –murmuró ., sonando ligeramente incrédulo-. Pero igual, quería decir que te siento así desde los último días, no sólo hoy...

Matthew no supo qué responder ante aquello. Realmente no diría haber estado distante estos días, creía haberse comportado igual que siempre.

-No, Al, yo no...

-_Matt, cut it out_ –suspiró Alfred y se quedó sentado junto al canadiense, en la oscuridad-. Aunque no lo creas, te conozco y esta semana has estado distante, como ido en tu propio mundo... Más de lo acostumbrado.

Matthew se mordió el labio al oír aquello.

-No lo había notado... –susurró y al sentir el hombro de Alfred contra el suyo, inclinó la cabeza apoyándola en el estadounidense-. Perdón...

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Porque se supone que esta es una fiesta familiar y yo andaba en otra.

Alfred soltó un bufido.

-Dile eso a nuestros "padres" –soltó sarcástico, a lo que Matthew torció una sonrisa algo cansina.

-Cierto...

-Pero olvídalo, ¿sí? –siguió hablando Alfred, tratando de reanimarlo-. Que ellos se peleen si así les gusta, nosostros hay que calentarnos lo que se enfrió de la cena y celebrar navidad sin molestarnos.

Y dicho esto, buscó la mano de Matthew, se puso de pie y jaló a su hermano consigo. Matthew tuvo que reírse, apretando con fuerza la mano de Alfred.

-Yo no voy a arruinarme la navidad por ese matrimonio disfuncional –declaró el estadounidense y Matthew automáticamente asintió.

-Tienes razón –murmuró, a lo que Alfred se rió también.

-Claro que la tengo –musitó divertido, dándose cuenta de que debía traer una sonrisa bastante estúpida, por lo que agradeció el corte de luz.

_-Let's go, bro_ –dijo Canadá y volvió a darle un apretón a su mano.

Alfred sonrió y para Matthew fue como si su sonrisa iluminase por un segundo la habitaicón, mas se dijo que sólo era su imaginación echando otra vez a volar.

-Vamos -susurró su hermano y entrelazó sus dedos, estremeciéndose un poco al sentir lo fríos que estaban los de Canadá, mas no era como si no estuviese acostumbrado a eso.

Las manos de Matthew siempre habían estado frías, Alfred lo sabía bien. Matthew en sí era frío, su temperatura corporal nunca fue muy alta y eso ya desde que eran pequeños, mas Alfred nunca dudó que Matthew tenía tal vez el corazón más cálido del mundo. Su hermano era sin lugar a dudas la mejor persona que conocía, a pesar de todo, Alfred estaba convencido de ello.

-De pequeños solía cogerte la mano cuando algo estaba mal y te llevaba con Arthur, ¿recuerdas? –musitó repentinamente, a lo que Matthew asintió en silencio y apesar de la oscuridad, Alfred llegó a verlo.

-Bien -sonrió este de nuevo y echó a caminar a tientas por el pasillo, llevándose consigo a Matthew.

Tras unos cuantos tropiezos lograron alcanzar la puerta del fondo. Canadá se preguntó por qué Alfred había mencionado aquello que ya casi estaba olvidando. ¿O es que solo lo había mencionado por mencionar y no era algo a lo que le debía dar demasiadas vueltas? Realmente no lo sabía. ¿Y cómo? Alfred era raro, pensó cuando llegaron al borde de las escaleras y pudo divisar que había luz saliendo por la entrada de la sala. Su estómago dio un vuelco y se aferró con más fuerza a la mano de Alfred, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Pudo oír la risita de Alfred a su lado, bien bajita, y como su mano lo mantenía decididamente a su lado. Terminaron de bajar las escaleras y para cuando llegaron al marco de la puerta olvidó que minutos atrás había estado a punto de llorar.

-Ah, pero mira quién por fin vuelve a mostrar la cara –los recibió Arthur con tono sarcástico, pero su sonrisa delató que no iba en serio. Francis soltó una risita, observando al par de hermanos que no cabía en su asombro.

Ambos americanos traían los ojos abiertos como platos. Alfred abrió la boca, pero contrario a lo que se acostumbraba en él, no soltó ningún titpo de exclamación, sino que permaneció en un silencio anonanado. Sus ojos brillaron emocionados y admirados y Matthew sonreía de oreja a oreja, sintiendo como la sala y todo lucían mucho más cálidos. En el tiempo que los dos chicos se habían ausentado, los europeos se entretuvieron quitando las luces ahora inservibles del árbol y sacaron de la caja de adornos los viejos sujetadores de velas de Alfred, volviendo a darle luz al árbol. A la antigua.

Definitivamente eran las velas que proporcionaban algo más de calor ahora que la calefacción se había apagado cuando se fue la luz, aunque no era como si a Canadá le fuese molestar en algo el frío. Era sólo que daba una bonita sensación, como algo más familiar.

Los dos chicos terminaron de entrar a la sala, acercándose al árbol para poder verlo con mayor detenimiento. Alfred rápidamente reconoció también algunos adornos viejos que Arthur o Francis sacaron de la caja, mas seguía sin saber qué decir, atinando simplemente a apretar con más fuerza la mano de su hermano. Matthew permaneció callado también, pero luego de un rato se volvió hacia Arthur, quien le devolvió una sonrisa apenada, como si ahora se avergonzara de su discusión con Francia.

-Feliz navidad –murmuró el anglosajón casi inaudible y Matthew sonrió.

-_Merry Christmas, dad._


End file.
